Magical Sailor Natural Lychee
by Miko No Kami
Summary: A girl Name Lychee and her guardians go to Earth to hide from their enemies and makes friends wRini. Everythings going okay until one of the Dracks try to kill Rini and her family, so Lychee takes action and turns into a sailor scout...everything just ge
1. Default Chapter

****

Natural Lychee  
Episode I-Magical Sailor Natural Lychee  


PROLOGUE:  
"Princess Natural Lychee!" A small red-haired girl looked up from picking flowers at the calling of her name.   
"Princess, Where are you?" The voice called again this time more worried.   
"Mommy!" The girl got up from her place among the daises and waved a daisy chain, "Mommy, Sailor Rose Bud, I made this for you!"  
The girl waved the chains over her head and smiled widely, "Mommy, Rose Bud where are you?"  
Suddenly a ball of immense blinding light crashed into the ground before the princess. Blue eyes widened in terror as the fields of flowers caught fire. The fire seemed to be everywhere, it cut off her way to Lychee's mother and Sailor Rose Bud. She screamed and then started choking on thick ash. A dog barked from behind her. Neoki, Lychee's pet dog, ran up to the princess and tried to pull her in a direction away from the fire.   
"Neoki, where's my mother?" Princess Natural Lychee cried and turned to follow the white dog out of the raging inferno of fire.  
"She's going to send you somewhere safe, Princess. Come with me. I'll take you to her," Neoki ran with Lychee toward a marble shining palace.  
"What's happening Neoki? Why is there so much fire?" Lychee asked as they ran.  
"The Dracks are invading. We cannot stop them. You must stop them when you are older. You must avenge our planet and people," Neoki said.   
They ran through burning forests, never stopping. Soon they reached the palace. Except it wasn't a palace anymore. Ruins lay where splendid rooms once were. Everything was burning, smoke hung in the air like a plague. Princess Lychee barely made out the faces of her mother and father.   
"Mother! Father!" She called and was swept into a tearful embrace by her father.   
"Oh my daughter, I'm so sorry, but you must go now. We must send you to a safe place," Her mother said in between strangled sobs.   
"But you'll come with me! You and all the people will come with me!" the princess cried and flung her arms around her father's neck.  
"No, my dear child, we cannot come with you. Our people are dead. You, Sailor Rose Bud, Tuxedo Star, your mother, and I are the only ones left. And we will not come with you. We have to try to defeat the Dracks. Sailor Rose Bud and Tuxedo Star shall accompany you to the planet Earth," her father, the king of Gartiyon, said sadly.  
"Go with Rose Bud now my dear Lychee-chan," her mother lifted her from her father's arms and into Sailor Rose Bud's awaiting arms.  
"No! I won't leave you!" Lychee yelled and struggled against Rose Bud's hold.  
Tears blinded the Princess's eyes and she did not see her mother's final farewell wave or her father's sad smile as she and he new protectors were lifted from the star Gartiyon towards earth. They would start a new life on Earth, one where the princess could live normally. New names were chosen for themselves. Tuxedo Star was now Tony, Rose Bud called Rita and the young princess was Lisa.  
CHAPTER 1:  
"Lisa, it is time to get up!" Rose Bud called from downstairs in the kitchen.  
"All right," Lychee answered as she stretched, moving from under her moon and star blanket.   
She tossed off the covers and slowly sat up. Yawning she dragged a hand through her messy red hair. 'Ack, I have bedhead,' she thought and got out of her bed. Grabbing a brush from the low table by her bed, she ran it through the red tangles while walking down the hall towards the bathroom where Tuxedo Star waited with a bath running for her.   
Still yawning, she pulled open the tan door to the small bathroom and walked onto the tile floor. Lychee nodded at Tuxedo Star who handed her a towel and washcloth.   
"Thank you Tuxedo Star," she said as he left the room.   
After her bath, she got dressed into her school uniform, a white shirt with a red bow and a blue short skirt, then she went downstairs for breakfast.   
"Lets go Lychee," Tuxedo Star said walking out the door with Rose Bud. As they got nearer to Mamoru Elementary, they warned Lychee not to reveal any of her secrets or past and to be careful of who she mad friends with.   
"Okay now have fun," Rose Bud said as they walked off towards their school, which was only two blocks away.  
Lychee, Lisa, turned to look at the brick school building. It looked like any other school. She walked up the concrete steps to the doors and pushed them open. The hall was empty as first period had already begun. Sighing to herself, Lychee walked down the hall to a gray door labeled Language Arts and opened the door.   
"All right class settle down, it seems that we have a new student today," the teacher announced as a cute little girl with sparkling blue eye's and red hair pulled back into a ponytail walked in. She had two golden stars on her forehead that shined brightly, "Why don't you introduce yourself,"  
"Yes ma'am, my name is Lisa Cooper, I'm ten and very happy to be here," she smiled widely and most of the guys in the back instantly gestured towards empty seats she could sit in.   
"Ms. Nakima," a voice was heard from the back.  
"Yes, Small Lady," the teacher answered.  
"Lisa can come sit with me," a girl with light pink hair and red eye's volunteered.   
"All right then," Lisa said and walked down the aisle to sit with the pink haired girl.  
"Lisa, may I ask you a question?" Small Lady said, "How come your in the sixth grade?"   
"They said I was too smart for my regular grade so they had me take a test for upgrading," Lychee answered, "I hope I'll be able to stay here in this grade."  
The rest of the school day passed uneventfully with Lychee and Small Lady whispering in all classes and soon becoming great friends When school was over with, Small Lady came out with Lychee.  
"Lisa, would you like to come to my house," she asked.   
"That's kind of up to my siblings," Lychee said.   
"Lisa!" Rose Bud called from down the street.  
"Rita...Tony," Lychee greeted as they came over.   
"Hello, my names Rita and this is my brother Tony," Rose Bud introduced herself and Tuxedo Star as their cover names.   
"You must be Lisa's siblings...am I correct?" Small Lady asked.  
"Correct you are and you are?" Rose Bud wanted to know.   
"Oh how rude of me, my names Small Lady," Small Lady bowed.  
"May Lisa join me at my house?" she asked smiling at Tony and Rita.  
Lisa looked at both Rita and Tony smiling, "Please."   
"Tony?" Rose Bud asked looking at Tuxedo Star.   
"Of course, just have her home before six," Tuxedo said walking off.  
"All right...bye," Rose Bud waved and walked after her brother.  
"All right! Lets go," Small Lady said very excited as she grabbed Lychee's hand and ran off.  
As they walked, Lychee started to get tired. They had walked quite a long way. They passed building after building and Small Lady made no motion of stopping at any of them. They had left the busy downtown far behind and were approaching the edge of the city. Lychee worried that Small Lady had got them lost.   
"How far is your house Small Lady? We're almost out of the city," Lychee said and looked around at the buildings that were rapidly becoming sparser and sparser.  
"It's right up there," Small Lady said and pointed at a crystal palace on top of the hill.   
"The palace?" Lychee questioned astonished.  
"Uh huh, by the way, you can call me by my name. It's Chibi Usa," Small Lady told her as they walked towards the stunning Crystal Palace.  
Lychee stared in open astonishment at the palace. It was so beautiful and she thought she'd never see anything as grand after coming to Earth. 'I thought I left palaces and princesses back on Gartiyon,' she wondered as they walked up a shimmering sidewalk to the palace.   
When they got to the palace, Chibi Usa and Lychee were met by a woman in some outfit that Lychee thought resembled Sailor Rose Bud's, except it was blue. She had short blue hair and wide friendly light blue eyes. She smiled at Chibi Usa and Lychee warmly and waved.   
"Hello Chibi Usa," the woman greeted and reached down to pat Chibi Usa on the shoulder.  
"Hello Sailor Mercury," Chibi Usa called back.   
'Sailor Scouts! There are sailor scouts here!' Lychee thought.   
"Lisa come on, I want you to meet my parents and the other scouts," Lychee snapped out of it and went in with Chibi Usa and the scout.   
"So Lisa are you hungry?" Chibi Usa asked leading her into the kitchen.  
"No, I'm okay," she answered looking around the place.  
Then suddenly she came upon a prism-like crystal, it was truly beautiful, and it was the color of an icy blue. It shimmered and shined like a hundred diamonds. Lychee reached out her hand and gently caressed the icy crystal. It was truly magnificent.   
"It's pretty isn't it," Chibi Usa said coming over to Lychee, "My parents found it."  
"Yes, it is. Where'd your parents get it?" Lychee asked, quite curious.   
"They found it on one of their morning walks in the park," Chibi Usa said then went over to Sailor Mercury and asked her something Lychee couldn't hear.  
"Lisa, my parents are out back. Come on," she said.  
Chibi Usa took Lychee's hand and led her through a maze of crystal palace to the back garden. When they reached the back garden, Lychee stared at a beautiful plain and hill with the prettiest flowers. On the hill stood nine figures, seven of them were like Sailor Mercury who was standing behind them guarding Chibi Usa, and the other two looked like they could be the King and Queen, Chibi Usa's parents. Lychee thought worriedly, 'How can I be myself with them? They'll ask me who I am, and I'll have to tell them the truth. Rose Bud won't be happy at all.'  
"Lisa this is my mom Neo-Queen Serenity and my Dad King Endymon. Dad, Mom this is my new friend Lisa Cooper. She just moved here," Chibi Usa told them.  
"Hello your Majesties," Lychee calmly said as she bowed to show respect.  
"Hello," Chibi Usa's parents greeted kindly.  
"Oh, and they are the sailor senshi's who protect us. Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Pluto," Chibi Usa said as she pointed to each of them.   
As they were being introduced a light drizzle of rain began to fall. The group went inside to escape the downpour. Neo-Queen Serenity and Lychee spoke for a while and soon grew to like each other. Chibi Usa sat on a white upholstered chair with her mother and father on either side of her. Soon Chibi Usa grew tired of talking.   
"We're going up to my room," Chibi Usa said taking Lychee up the crystal stairs.   
"Chibi Usa, I can't believe you're a princess," Lychee said sitting on Chibi Usa's bed holding a pink teddy bear.  
"No one really can. I think it's funny sometimes. Some people are really odd when they find out," she answered as the door opened and a little gray kitten came walking in.  
"What a cute kitten," Lychee smiled and picked the kitten up.  
"Her name's Diana," Chibi Usa told her.  
Lychee looked down at the little kitten who seemed to actually smile back at her. She looked just like Neoki when she was happy. Lychee sniffed and held back tears, remembering her small white dog that was lost on Gartiyon along with her parents.   
"What's wrong?" Chibi Usa asked concerned.   
"It's just that...she reminds me of my little Neoki," she cried, "I miss her so much."  
"It's okay. I'm sure you'll see your Neoki again," Chibi Usa said hugging Lychee trying to cheer her up.  
Soon they were back to playing games and time seemed to fly by. Neither one noticed the clock on the wall had already struck 6 o'clock and left the hour far behind.  
"Oh dear!" Lychee panicked and hurriedly got her stuff together.   
"What is it?" Chibi Usa asked.  
"It's very late, it's almost seven o'clock. My siblings must be worried. Thanks for having me over," Lychee said as she was about to walk out the door.  
"Lisa wait! Do you want me to go with you?" Chibi Usa asked.  
"It's all right really, you don't have to come," Lychee told her.   
"Are you sure," Chibi Usa insisted.  
"Yeah, but thanks anyway," Lychee said going down the stairs.   
Lychee raced down the crystal stairs. Running past the King and Queen she barely heard the asking if she wanted an escort home. She turned them down and raced towards home.  
Lychee slowly walked down the streets of Crystal Tokyo all alone and scared as the sky grew darker and darker and said to herself, "Maybe I should have taken up their offer after all."  
She shivered from the cold wind blowing around her. Suddenly she heard little foot steps behind her. Terrified she dared not to turn around to find a robber had come to mug her. Breathing heavily, she made as if to run down the street. But she knew she'd never be able to outrun the mugger. So she turned around slowly, ready to take her fate as it came. What she saw there was what she least expected.  
"NEOKI!" Lychee yelled running towards the white puppy, who in her absence had seemed to grow angelic wings, and hugged her tightly.   
"Lychee I can't breathe," Neoki struggled to get out of the tight embrace.   
"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy to see you. Since we came to earth I've worried about what happened to you on our home. I didn't know if you got off or...or," Lychee had burst out crying as she loosened her grip on Neoki.   
"Oh Lychee I'm sorry, I got off as soon as you left our home and just let your crystal float me over here to you," Neoki explained.  
"We must go now, I have to get home," Lychee told her.  
They walked down the chilly streets, toward Lychee's home, until Lychee heard another sound, But it was different, it was a growling sound. It was menacing and dangerous. Lychee shivered, not from cold but from fear.   
"Neoki do you hear that?" she said stopping and looking around in the dark.  
"Hear what?" Neoki questioned.  
"Hm, I thought with those big ears you could hear anything," Lychee sarcastically said.  
"That wasn't funny, now give me a minute," Neoki carefully listened for this sound Lychee heard.   
"Lychee I heard it," Neoki said.  
A huge dog like creature stepped out of the shadows with red eye's and horns on the side of its head with a gold ring in its pointy ears, it then started to stand up on two legs. The dog creature growled low in its throat. Saliva dripped from its lips and its red eyes glowed like hot coals. Lychee gasped, she knew what the monster was.   
"Nook, is that a Drack?" Lychee asked shakily.  
"I believe so," Neoki answered.  
"What do we do then?" Lychee asked backing up as the monster began walking towards her.  
"Why don't we try running!" Neoki said jumping off Lychee's head and running off as Lychee ran behind.   
Lychee let out a scream of terror as the monster chased them down tight curving streets. Neoki lead Lychee into an ally as the monster ran past. They stood there panting for a while, trying to catch their breath.   
"Did we lose him?" Neoki asked Lychee.  
"I think so, but now he's heading towards the palace. We have to do something," Lychee got scared for Chibi Usa and her family.  
'What's going to happen to Chibi Usa,' Lychee thought. Lychee turned towards Neoki and stared in amazement. Neoki's golden star collar started to glow. From within the collar a golden chain with a single crystal pendent appeared. It glowed like the crystal in the palace.  
"Lychee, take this," Neoki said giving her the necklace.  
"What's this?" Lychee asked.  
"It will help you transform and defeat the monster," Neoki explained.  
"Transform?" Lychee asked, confused.  
"Yes, into a Sailor Scout," Neoki said exasperatedly.  
" A SAILOR SCOUT?!" Lychee replied.  
"Now Lychee repeat after me...Crystal Prism Magic, Make up," she told Lychee.  
"Right, CRYSTAL PRISM MAGIC, MAKE UP!" Lychee yelled with the necklace around her neck.  
As she yelled this, a huge star appeared above her as chains of stars came out of the prism on the necklace and attached themselves to her body making a suit of yellow ribbon. A chain of stars slithered down her both arms, her hips, and legs. Then it turned into gloves, a white skirt with a yellow ribbon around the bottom edge, and white boots. She then crossed her hands over her forehead and a white gold tiara appeared, followed by white gold earrings. Lychee looked down at her new ensemble and gasped.  
"Wow, this is so cool," Lychee said excited, "let's go."  
At the palace everything was a disaster. King Darien and Neo-Queen Serenity are protecting Chibi Usa, and the scouts are trying to fight off this one monster. They were being defeated by the Dracks, who seemed to be everywhere at once.  
"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" Neptune yelled as a huge ball of water went towards the monster.  
The Drack simply shook the attack off its fur and moved closer to Sailor Neptune. It growled drowning out Neptune's cry of pain as the Drack jumped on her. The Drack covered Neptune's whole body and Uranus couldn't see what was happening to her lover.   
"Michelle, I'll save you! URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" Uranus screamed.   
The Drack ignored the energy ball and continued to choke Sailor Neptune. Uranus ran over to Neptune and the Drack. She jumped on the Drack's back and tried to pull him off of Neptune. Meanwhile the other scouts stood in horror as they watched Neptune being strangled. The Drack reached one clawed hand behind his back and plucked Uranus off like a flea. Then it punched a wall of energy out around it, slamming the Sailor scouts into the wall. They screamed and tried to push back put it was no use. Soon their energy gave out and they fell to the floor.   
"Now I shall get the little star princess my Queen wishes for," the Drack commented to himself.  
'Star princess?' Queen Serenity thought as the monster walked towards her family.  
"Stay away from my daughter!" King Darien told the monster as he gripped his staff, his knuckles were white with tension.  
"What are you going to do?" the monster taunted as the king ran towards the Drack.  
The Drack threw out its energy shield and smashed King Darien back into a wall. The king was tossed aside like a rag doll as the Drack advanced on Chibi Usa and Neo-Queen Serenity. The Drack smirked and reached out towards Chibi Usa. Neo-Queen Serenity jumped in front of her daughter and held her stance, ready to protect her child. The Drack simply tossed her aside and continued to reach toward Chibi Usa.  
"Now you're mine," the monster said as he grabbed Chibi Usa by her neck and lifted her up, squeezing her neck.  
Chibi Usa choked and tried to scream. She struggled against the monster's hold. She couldn't get free. As she struggled, her sign appeared glowing on her forehead. The Drack threw her against the wall in anger and grabbed her again, trying to kill her.  
"WHAT...WHAT IS THIS, YOU'RE NOT THE STAR PRINCESS!" the monster yelled.  
"Put her down!" Lychee commanded.  
The Drack spun around and stared at a little girl in the door way of the room. Lychee stood with her hands on her hips. As she ran towards the Drack, her red hair whipped around her face. The Drack threw Chibi Usa against a wall. Chibi Usa let out a hoarse scream and fell to the ground.   
"Who are you?!" the monster asked.  
"Good question. What am I supposed to call myself?" Lychee queried as she looked down at Neoki.  
"Magical Sailor Natural Lychee," Neoki whispered to her.  
"Oh right! I'M MAGICAL SAILOR NATURAL LYCHEE...PROTECTOR OF ALL PRINCESSES AND I WON'T LET ANY MONSTERS OR DRACKS LIKE YOU HARM THEM!" Lychee said with her hands on her hips.   
"Argh, what's a puny kid like you going to do?" the Drack said.  
"I'll show you what I can do!" she said raising her hands in the air.  
"GOLDEN WHIP!" she said as a golden whip appeared in her hands, "GOLDEN RINGS ATTACK!" Lychee said as she snapped the whip.  
Rings of golden light flew out of the whip and smashed into the monster, tearing a hole into his right side. The Drack cried out in agony and braced himself for another attack.  
"You're going to pay for that!" the Drack said gathering a ball of fire in his hands and hurling it at Lychee.  
Lychee stepped out of the reach out the fire balls. Then she snapped the whip again. The golden whip wrapped around the Drack's arm and, with a flick of her wrist, Lychee threw the Drack into a crystal wall. The Drack slowly got up and growled again.   
"There's no way someone as puny as you are going to beat me," the Drack said bruised.  
"Yea, well watch me!" Lychee called as she wrapped the whip around his neck and banging him back and fourth on the ground, choking him.  
"How do you feel being choked? It's not fun is it? How dare you do that to my friend!" she said as she banged him one last time on the ground.  
"Now, it's time for you to leave!" she said as the whip wrapped itself up and started to glow.  
"GOLDEN AURORA!" she yelled as she held up the whip over her head.  
Golden beams of energy poured out from the tip of the whip and surrounded the monster. All that anyone could see was a ball of golden light pulsing. The Drack screamed and wriggled against the holdings. The golden ball squeezed tighter and the Drack disintegrated with the pressure.  
Lychee ran over to where the Sailor Scouts and Chibi Usa lay. She touched Chibi Usa's forehead, staring at the sign on it. Chibi Usa slowly began to move and opened her eyes. Lychee got up and saw all the others were getting up as well. They were battered and bruised, but still alive.  
"Who are you and where's that monster?" Makoto asked getting up.  
"I'm Magical Sailor Natural Lychee, and as for the monster. He's gone now," she said and turned to leave the palace.  
Lychee followed Neoki home silently, still thinking about the fight. She was amazed at her powers and what she could do. They walked along the cold streets and snuck into the house without Rose Bud or Tuxedo Star noticing.   
"So, what did you think about tonight?" Neoki asked Lychee as she crawled underneath the covers of Lychee's sheets.  
"It was so cool, I can't believe I beat up that monster so easily," Lychee whispered, "I hope we get to do it again tomorrow, Neoki. It was fun to be with you again."  
Lychee looked over at her dog companion who was asleep on the bed. She reached over and petted Neoki with one hand while she got into bed. Lychee leaned over the white puppy and kissed her gently on the head.   
"Goodnight, Neoki. I'll protect you from anything now. Not even Dracks will take you from me," she whispered to the sleeping white puppy on her bed.   
Lychee lay back on her soft moon and star blanket. Thinking about how cool the day had been, she drifted into a deep sleep. She unconsciously curled up around Neoki, murmuring even in her sleep, "I'll protect you."


	2. A new Sailor Moon awakens

****

Hello again, I've finally finished the second half of my Natural Lychee story. My friend Gen is getting kind of tired and me too. So the third chapter of Natural Lychee will be our last. For all those people who really wants me to continue the story, review and tell. I would love to continue if I have a volunteer to be my partner with some more chapters. Enjoy^_^!

**************************************************

****

Natural Lychee

Episode II-A new Sailor Moon awakens

Lychee woke up early today even after that battle she had last night, she also made breakfast for everyone. Rose Bud and Tuxedo Star finally awoke and came down, they were amazed that breakfast was already made and Lychee was in the kitchen actually washing dishes, "Lychee?" Rose Bud asked, "huh...oh good morning, I know you guys are a little surprised, but I didn't want to wait till you both woke up to eat so I just used what my mom taught me about cooking and just decided to make it myself," she said smiling as she finished up with the dishes.

Lychee sat down at the table ready to eat when Tuxedo Star asked her a question, "what time did you come home last night...Lychee?" he asked curiously, "uh...I...um...," Lychee stammered, then Neoki jumped on the table, "eight o'clock," she said snatching a pancake with her claws. "NEOKI!" Rose Bud and Tuxedo Star yelled in surprise, "yup that's me...the lean, clean, puppy machine, aren't I cute," she said grinning, "when did she arrive," Rose Bud asked, "last night when I was walking home," Lychee answered, "well you must be pretty happy now," Tuxedo Star said smirking, "huh, of course I am!" she said relieved that he didn't get mad because of the time she came home.

When they were finished eating, they all left for school, Neoki jumped in Lychee's bag before she left out the door for school, making shore Lychee didn't see her of course. 

"Lychee, we're going to let you walk to school by yourself today...is that alright with you," Rose Bud asked giving Lychee her lunch, "it's okay," she said walking off as Rose Bud and Tuxedo Star went in the other direction. As Lychee walked slowly to school, she felt something wiggling in her backpack so she took it off and opened it to see what it was, "Neoki! What are you doing in here," she said surprised as the pup popped its head out of the bag, "I wanted to see your school and meet some of your friends," she told Lychee, "I suppose you can, but you have to promise not to say a word!" Lychee scowled, "you got a deal," Neoki said shaking hands with Lychee.

When at school, Rini greeted Lychee and they sat down in class as the teacher began lessons. Lychee didn't really pay much attention to the teacher today, she kept trying to keep Neoki in her bag and out of trouble, Rini was looking at her the whole time, she didn't really know what was going on. 

When the bell finally rung for lunch, Rini saw Lychee jump up and run outside, she was pretty curious in what was going on with her friend. Rini came outside and saw Lychee behind a tree sitting down, so she went over, "Lisa," Rini said standing right behind Lychee, "oh, hi Rini," Lychee said trying to stuff Neoki back in the bag again, "what's in your bag," Rini asked kind of curious, "uh...there's nothing in my bag, just the usual books and paper," she told her pink haired friend, "alright," Rini accepted her answer even though she knew Lychee was lying.

They both started to eat their lunches, as Rini reached for her drink, she looked over and

saw pointy ears sticking out of Lychee's bag, she didn't say anything. She kept looking at the ears until finally, the thing jumped out of the bag and jumped right on Rini's lap, they just looked at each other for a moment as Lychee got wide eyed, "how cute," Rini said as Neoki started to lick her face, "is this Neoki?" Rini asked petting the white fluffy puppy, "uh huh," Lychee shook her head. 

The three of them played together until the bell rang to signal that lunch was over, everyone went back to class as well as Rini, Lychee, and Neoki. "Lisa," Rini called quietly to Lychee, "yes," she answered, "would you like to come over again today," she whispered to Lychee so the teacher couldn't hear, "not really, I was going to ask my siblings if I can go look around the city for awhile," Lychee told her, "alright then...I'll come too, I know this city inside out so I'll be the perfect guide to show you around," Rini said smiling and very excited.

When school was over, Rini and Lychee ran out and accidentally bumped into three of the sailor scouts. "Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus...what are you doing here?" Rini asked, "your mother sent us to carefully escort you home," Saturn told her, "well actually...I was going to show Lisa around the city," she told them, they just nodded yes and followed Rini as Lychee showed them the way to Rose Bud and Tuxedo Star's school.

When they reached the school, they saw everyone there laying on the ground as if they were dead, "What happened!" Rini said in horror, Lychee ran inside the school gates to were Rose Bud and Tuxedo Star was laying, "their chi has been taken," Lychee whispered to herself as the others came over to her. "Lisa...Rini, you two should go hide the monster might still be around," Uranus said as they ran off behind some bushes.

As they hid, Rini heard someone talking somewhere behind some trees in the woods, "Lisa, I hear someone talking over there behind the trees, you think it's the monster?" Rini asked, "I hope not, but lets check...just in case," Lychee said as they peaked from behind the trees. They saw a tall, green and scrawny frog like monster, it was juggling white glowing balls of lights 'the chi's' Lychee thought.

For some strange reason, the monster was singing a song, "I'm Froggy the master rapper, many people like to slap my smacker, but it's okay I took their chi, and now they all gonna work for me, chica chica," the monster rapped, Rini and Lychee just looked at each other and then back at the monster, who to their surprise was break dancing, right then the girls started laughing. The monster stopped, "What's that sound," he said as he walked towards the bushes where Lychee and Rini were, "uh oh," Rini said as she saw the monster right above them, "RUN!" Rini screamed as they ran into the school. 

The scouts on the other hand were getting nowhere looking for the monster, they too were inside the school looking for the thing. "Hey guys, do you here that?" Jupiter asked the other two scouts, "yeah, it sounds like screaming," Uranus agreed, "THE GIRLS!" they yelled out running down the long halls of the building. Rini and Lychee soon found a classroom they could hide in and stayed there, "do you think the monsters going to find us?" Lychee asked Rini, "I don't know," she said with a worried look on her face, "the scouts will find us first I know that," she said not wanting to scare Lychee. All of a sudden, a big blast blew threw the classroom throwing Rini out the wall of the building, "ahhhhhhhh," Rini screamed then landed hard on the grass outside, "RINI!" Lychee yelled as she saw her friend lying on the ground, "hahahaha, look at you now...I wonder, could you be the star princess, hmmmmm...why don't we find out," the monster said moving closer and closer to Lychee.

Down on the grass, Rini was struggling to get up. "I...have to help...Lisa," she said standing, then she held her hand up and yelled, "MOON CRISIS, MAKE UP!" After she transformed into Super Sailor Mini Moon, she ran back in the building, to help her friend. 

On the inside, the scouts, finally found the room Lychee and the monster where in. "Oh no! what's he doing to her," Lita said angrily as the monster choked the life out of Lychee. Right when Lychee's star symbol was about to show itself, Uranus did her world shaking attack and knocked her right out of the monster's grip. "What do you think your doing!" Froggy said, "we're getting rid of the mud," Uranus said. "Well, we'll see about that, FLY CATCHER!" he yelled as his tongue rapped up Uranus and Lita, "hey! let go of my friends," Saturn said cutting the monster's tongue with her Glaive. 

In the halls, Rini was nearing the classroom. Soon a big blast came out of the room and blew a hole in the wall, "wah!" she said in confusion as she saw the scouts hit the wall. 'Rini, don't be afraid...you can do it' she told herself as she went inside the classroom. "Huh," the monster said turning to look at her, "I'M SUPER SAILOR MINI MOON...THE SOLDIER OF LOVE AND JUSTICE, AND IN THE NAME OF THE MOON...I WILL...PUNISH YOU!" she said doing her pose, "Froggy! I demand that you hand that girl over...right now!

Froggy didn't look so pleased with her approach, "listen here, ain't no little brat girl gonna boss me around, FIRE BALLS!" he yelled as several balls of fire came hurling out of his mouth at Rini. "Ahhhhhhhh!" she screamed as she dodged the fire balls, "remember Rini...you can do this,...ahhhhhhh, no I can't...no I can't!" Rini panicked.

Coming out of her unconsciousness, Lychee saw some new scout running out the door with the monster running after her, right then...she knew she had to do something. "CRYSTAL PRISM MAGIC, MAKE UP!" she yelled transforming, she ran down the hallway until she found them in another classroom. When she opened the door the monster made a huge fire ball and hurled it at the scout and she fell threw the wall 'just like what happened to Rini' she thought feeling sorry for her hurt friend. The monster then jumped down to where the bruised scout laid and stepped on her hand, "Now who's the one demanding stuff now!" he said going into a maniacal laugh. "I AM!" someone yelled, he turned around to see Lychee standing in the blasted wall of the classroom with her hair blowing in the gentle wind, "who are you!" the monster wanted to know. "Well if you really have to know...I'M MAGICAL SAILOR NATURAL LYCHEE!" she said jumping down from the building, "not another one, YOU KNOW YOU SCOUTS ARE REALLY STARTING TO PISS ME OFF!" Froggy said firing multiple blasts of fire balls from the palms of his webbed hands. 

But obviously to his surprise, Lychee was dodging everyone of them and getting closer by the second. "Hiya!" she said doing a high jump kick...which basically hit him in his face...ending in the conclusion of him falling on his @$$, steam then started coming out of his ear, "Man this really slimes my toes!" he said very angry, "ewwww...gross," Lychee said very disgusted by that saying. Lychee then called fourth her golden whip, "GOLDEN WHIP,...GOLDEN AURORA!" she said as the monster disintegrated into nothing, now you could see all the chi's fly off to get back with their original owners. 

Lychee finally went over to the scout to see if she was okay, "are you alright?" Lychee asked, the scout finally opened her eyes and spoke, "I'll be okay, what about the monster?" she asked, "he's gone now, by the way...who are you?" Lychee asked, the scout sat up, "I'm Super Sailor Mini Moon," she said. "Sailor Mini Moon, you mean...there's an older scout named Sailor Moon?" Lychee asked curiously, "not anymore, she kind of...retired," Mini Moon said looking kind of disappointed, "oh," that's all Lychee said. 

As Lychee helped Mini Moon up, Mini Moon discovered there was a new monster standing right behind Lychee, "GET DOWN!" Mini Moon yelled pulling Lychee down to dodge the beam that the monster fired out from his fingers. "WHAT! Another monster!" Lychee said, "they just don't get enough do they," she said running towards the monster and striking him with her whip as she flipped over his head. The monster looked pretty hurt by that strike, "take that...Drack!" she said standing behind him, "hahaha, you maybe able to beat one Crisco...but why don't you try two on for size," he said in a deep voice splitting himself up into two entities, "I can handle that," Lychee said very confident in her skills, she used her whip against both of them, but since they double teamed her...she couldn't stand a chance. "Haha, look at the little sailor now," both monsters stated, "SAILOR NATURAL LYCHEE!" Mini Moon said running over to the scouts aid, "are you alright?" she asked very concerned, "I'm okay," Lychee stated, "but...I'm going to need your help," she said getting back up. Mini Moon looked worried, "but...but I can't, my powers don't work against these monsters," she told her, "then you'll get new ones," Lychee said as Mini Moon got a confused look on her face.

"MAGICAL POWER STAFF!" Lychee yelled as a white long staff with gold rings around a glare crystal ball with a star inside and a gold striped symbol on the staff appeared. "What is it?" Mini Moon asked, "It's my Power Staff, it is used to take, give, suck, or transfer any kind of power or energy to a specific person that the owner picks...pretty cool huh," Lychee said smiling. As the monsters got ready to attack, Lychee held up the staff, "MAGICAL POWER WITHIN...AWAKEN!" Lychee yelled as the rings around the crystal ball began to glow and the star inside the ball started spinning fast each time the rings got brighter, then a flash of light made everything all white and all you could see was Mini Moon.

Everything then turned blue with little stars and moons as Mini Moon was engulfed by pink, blue, and red ribbons. They then started sparkling as they clinged to her body and soon they disappeared in a flash of white stars...making everything white again and even covering up Mini Moon. Next you see Mini Moon slowly come back onto the scene sparkling with different colors that the ribbons had left, the pink color around her legs and waist turns into pink/white boots and a pink skirt with a red stripe going across the top of the skirt with blue stars going along it. The red in the back of her skirt turned into a ribbon and the blue on her chest and her arms turned into a ribbon with her locket in the center and gloves with each a red star on the top of the hand. Her hair stayed the way it was and so did her earrings, tiara, and choke necklace, the only other thing that changed was her locket, it is now a star like locket. After the transformation she started turning around as she got to a position where you can see her whole body, while she was doing that, the background started moving as if the day was changing. It changed from a white background to the color of morning, to the color of afternoon, then to the color of night with stars in the background as a huge moon came up behind her and then she did her pose.

"Oh wow," Mini Moon said excited, they both then turned to the monsters who to their surprise hadn't attack yet, they were watching the whole transformation in astonishment. "these guys are really dumb...they actually let you transform," Lychee whispered to the new and improved Mini Moon, "oh...and from now on, your Magical Sailor Moon," she told her, "why Sailor Moon?" the new Sailor Moon asked, "like you said...the original Sailor Moon retired," Lychee said as the monsters now decided to start fighting again, "now lets get 'em!" Lychee and the new Sailor Moon agreed.

"HIYA!" the girls both yelled as they jump kicked both monsters in the face, "MOON...TIARA...BLADE....STRIKE!" Sailor Moon said taking off her tiara and twisting half way around and then throwing the glowing tiara into the ground, and as it went towards Crisco 1, it changed into a huge blade and came out of the ground and went right threw the monster...making him drop to the floor in pain. Fighting Crisco 2, Lychee also was using one of her moves, "LIGHTENING ROUND!" as she said this, her whip striked the ground and little strips of lightening appeared from the sky and caged him up, then everything got silent, soon a huge thick bolt of lightening appeared in the middle of the little strips of lightening and shocked the &#!! out of him. "Sailor Moon, in order to defeat him we must attack at the same time "SAILOR MOON! CALL ON YOUR MAGICAL MOON WAND!" Lychee yelled to her, "MAGICAL MOON WAND!" when she said that, a red wand appeared with a crystal ball and in it there was a crescent moon sitting on top the letters SM in gold. "MASSIVE...ENERGY...DISINTEGRATE!" they both said as a massive ball of energy engulfed the monster and disintegrated it into little bitty pieces. 

After they finished off the monster, Lychee ran off, "hey wait!" Sailor Moon called, "yes," Lychee answered, "thanks a lot for the new powers...it really helped," she thanked smiling, "you're very welcomed," Lychee said running off behind the school. Sailor Moon then retransformed back into Rini and went off to look for her friend Lisa. 

Back behind the school, Lychee had also retransformed back into Lisa and also went off to look for her friend Rini. "Lychee!" Rini called, "Rini!" Lychee called back as both of them came around the corner and saw each other, "I was so worried...are you okay," Rini told Lychee as she hugged her tightly. "Have you seen the scouts?" Lychee asked Rini, then they both remembered about the explosion, "I think they might be hurt inside!" they both said at the same time surprised that each other new the scouts were hurt.

****

To be continued in Episode III

****************************************************

****

My friend and I would be very grateful if some of you would review. And thank you for reading, we really worked hard on it and everything. We hope you enjoyed, so read on...KUDASAI^.^!


End file.
